La dance de la mort
by Ichigo1
Summary: Un cross-over entre Gundam wing et captain tsubasa. Les g-boys doivent devenir des joueurs de football international afin de démanteler un traffic de produits chimique d'Oz. Trowa a disparut!! Chap 6^^
1. Un diapason pour le la

Série : Gundam wing Auteur : Ichigo Adresse : Laomaleys@yahoo.fr Genre : Yaoï, étrange. Note :Les persos ne sont pas de moi.Dommage ! Mais tout le monde à le droit de rêver, et encore plus des gundams-boys.  
  
  
  
La Danse De La Mort.  
  
Il étira les longs cheveux de couleurs miel avant de les peigner devant un miroir. Ce miroir qui avait l'insolente innocence de lui renvoyer son image, le corps d'un jeune homme élancé. Un corps si étroit pour une âme rattachée à l'événement le plus universel des êtres vivants. Le corps à sa beauté, son âme à la sérénité de l'incontournable. Il est l'attente, la patience, l'accueil de ce qui advient pour chacun. Mais le corps n'est qu'éphémère, étincelle, vif. Il sourit de se paradoxe et conclut que, toujours, c'est l'âme qui commande. Comme son âme est la mort. Donc, c'est la mort qui arrive toujours à ses fins. Il grimace pourtant, car les cheveux emmêlés sont retords à la discipline du peigne dans ses mains. La longueur des filins de soies est extraordinaire déjà pour une femme. Elle est impossible pour un homme. Cependant il porte fièrement sa tresse et personne ne se pose de question. Pas même lui. Il fusille le miroir du regard, énervé par les n?uds dans ses cheveux. Le miroir se fend, d'abord une légère estafilade qui cour au milieu, puis une toile d'araignée. C'est la surprise qui se peint sur son visage. Il n'a fait que de regarder le miroir, déchargeant sa colère muette sur le reflet. Non, c'est impossible qu'il ait put provoquer une telle chose, c'est ce qu'il se dit. Et il ne se pose pas de question. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ce ne sera pas la dernière. Sur un éclat, il aperçoit une cicatrice sur son épaule que personne ne connaît, car personne ne la voit. Il pense que c'est pour lui faire plaisir. La cicatrice entoure son épaule gauche, fine mais présente. Et il ne se pose pas de question. Pourquoi la voit-il et personne d'autre. Une voix filtrée par une porte ce fait entendre. « Duo, dépêche toi. Les professeurs nous attendent pour le briefing. » Quatre, l'ange blond du groupe de pilote. Il repose le peigne, met une chemise noire et se demande si quelqu'un c'est aperçut que c'était lui, Duo Maxwell, qui avait tué le plus. Si, il en existe des gens, il ne se pose pas de question. Pas même lui. Aucune larme, ni cri de douleur. C'était écrit et cela devait être. Il est une âme rattachée à la mort, aurait-il dû se pleurer lui même, ou se maudire ? .  
  
Il fait noir, il aime ça. Car dans le noir, il voit et personne ne le voit. Personne ne sait ainsi qu'il est blessé à la gorge, ni au ventre. Pas même les pilotes de gundam, pourtant proche de lui. Il déchire sa chemise et en fait des pansements de fortune, à l'insu de tous, dans une bouche d'aération. Il fait tout pour arriver à contrôler sa respiration. Elle devient néanmoins difficile. Il sait aussi qu'il n'a plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Alors il fait son choix. Il entend enfin le son des pas des soldats de Oz à leurs recherche. Et il fait semblant de tomber, pour être juste à leur pieds. Le silence derrière lui fait qu'il ressent le malaise des autres. Les soldats sourient d'une capture si facile. La consternation se lit ensuite dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se font trancher la gorge avec un stylet. Shinigami se relève et fonce dans un couloir sans un mot pour ses compagnons. Son espoir réside dans le fait qu'il puisse retenir suffisamment l'attention des soldats de Oz pour que les autres s'échappent. Et aussi sur le nombre de mort sur son passage afin qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre mais tuer rapidement. Au bout d'un combat acharné, une balle l'atteint et il s'écroule. .  
  
Il se réveil, émergeant péniblement du coma dans une chambre de soin. .  
  
Merde, merde, merde et merde !! Je suis en vie et attaché aux poignets. Les enflures ne m'ont pas tué ! Ils ne savent pas viser ou quoi ? Attaché, donc je suis dans un bâtiment de oz. Remet de l'ordre dans ta petite tête, espèce de baka. Tu croyait qu'ils te prendrait pour une jolie cible ? Ce n'est pas toi qui choisit ta mort. J'ai été stupide, je m'en suis sortit. Va pour la séance de torture. Après tout ce que j'ai vécut, ce sera un doux moment dans ma vie. Shinigami attendra seulement le bon moment pour se libérer. Je vais encore donner du travail pour le royaume des cieux. Vraiment désolé. Il semble que les autres s'en sont sortis mieux que moi. Bien. Toute mes pensées pour Trowa, Quatre, Wufeï et surtout Heero. Heero, tu me manque déjà tant et je ne t'ai rien dit. J'ai aidé Trowa et Quatre pour échapper à l'envie de te dire ..des bêtises énormes. Chez Oz, à la case hôpital. Vous passerez en prison en touchant la prime de torture. Au monopoly, c'est pareil. Que, voilà du monde, et du beau monde. Treize en personne. Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à rester silencieux. Tu te mettra en colère dans combien de temps ? Les paris sont ouverts.  
  
« Le pilote 02, Shinigami, je suppose ? » « Ouaip, il paraît. » Il est seul et ferme la porte à clef ? « Vous devinez ce qui va suivre ? » « Re-ouaip. » « Mais des pilotes tels que vous, ça ne sert à rien. Vous êtes coriace, et vous, me plaisez. »  
  
Je ne comprend pas, qu'est-ce qu'il ? Oh, je comprend maintenant. Il...  
  
Treize Kushrénada venait d'enlever sa veste et avait enlevé aussi la couverture de Duo. Ce dernier ne portait qu'un caleçon et en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Treize, il déglutit. Treize souria tout en se rapprochant de Duo, s'installant sur le lit, agenouillé entre ces jambes. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a pas de caméra ni de micros. Pas même provenant de ton équipe. » Et Treize embrassa Duo. Malgré ses poignets entravées il put se dégager du baiser passionné. « Non. » De nouveau des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, plus insistantes. « Non. » Répeta-t-il. Mais Treize le pressa sur son torse, caressant d'une main cette peau si tendre. Son corps se tendait et un frisson lui parcourait le dos. « NON ! ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! » Une langue étouffa ses cris, une main se posait juste en dessous de ses fesses. Et cette fois Duo ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il ne voulait pas, mais il réagissait pourtant. Il ne voulait pas. Treize descendit prés de la virilité dressée du prisonnier, délaissant les lèvres, excité. « NON ! NON ! ARRIERE ! » Treize bascula soudainement sur le dos et tomba du lit lourdement. Il tenait sa gorge et sa poitrine, la respiration coupée. Et Duo pleurait, le regard Shinigami posé sur lui, étonné du grondement rauque de sa voix. « NE ME TOUCHEZ PLUS JAMAIS ! » Le fer qui retenait ses bras aux barreaux du lit se tordirent et fondirent dans ses mains comme un liquide froid. Se relevant sans peine il avisa un uniforme de soldat de Oz sur une chaise. Il s'en habilla, maintenant le général dans son étau mental. « Ou sont les autres pilotes ? » Pour qu'il puisse répondre, Duo relâcha la pression de son esprit. En prise avec la terreur, Treize hoqueta. « Nous n'avons pas put les capturer. » Shinigami jeta le général sur le matelas et défit deux barreaux sans problème. Il se concentra et fit du métal des chaînes autour des poignets de Treize. « Je suis shinigami, le dieu de la mort. Je t'épargne car ton heure n'est pas venue. Parle de ce qui c'est passé dans cette pièce et je viendrais en personne m'occuper de toi. A la prochaine Treize.Et puis, j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre. »  
  
C'est ainsi que Duo est parvenu à s'enfuir de la base souterraine de la colonie L3. Il en profita pour mettre en marche l'autodestruction de l'établissement qui fut évacué avant. Il fut recueillit par Catherine, la s?ur adoptive de Trowa, l'un des pilotes de gundam travaillant avec lui. Il passa son temps en effectuant des numéros dans le cirque de Catherine en attendant que les autres pilotes ne viennent le chercher. Entre sa capture et sa fuite, il s'était écoulé deux semaines. Et Duo n'avait plus aucune trace de blessures. .  
  
Il passa sous silence comment il avait réussit à se libérer, prétextant ses réflexes de voleur. Mais la guérison miracle fut remarquée et lui-même n'avait pas d'explication à fournir. A par qu'il était Shinigami et que le royaume des morts ne voulait pas encore de lui. .  
  
Quelques miroirs brisés plus tard, arriva le jour de son anniversaire. Duo ne le savait pas, car il n'avait pas eut d'état civil sur L2, étant un gosse orphelin très tôt. Trop tôt pour se souvenir de son identité, et par delà même, le jour de sa naissance. Mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Il s'était éveillé ce matin avec l'impression de démarrer une seconde vie, les cris d'un bébé résonnant dans sa tête. Les propres cris qu'il avait poussés pour annoncer sa venue au monde. Son désespoir aussi de sentir sa mère marcher loin de lui, emprunter inexorablement la porte des morts. Ce jour là, il avait voulut la suivre, il s'en rappelait. Et elle lui avait adressé le seul sourire de sa vie, en lui parlant. « Je sais qui tu es et je sais que tu as une tache noble et nécessaire. Vit, car on a besoin de toi. Je suis fière d'avoir mit au monde le démon Shinigami. Apprend la vie, l'amour, l'espoir. Prend la vie pour la donner ensuite. Vit. » Donc, contrairement à son habitude, Duo se leva très tôt, plus tôt même que Heero. Il en profita pour aller faire un petit tour matinal et laissa un mot pour ne pas inquiéter Quatre. Wufeï, Heero et Trowa devaient se moquer de savoir si il était absent. Quoique. Ils étaient tous venus le récupérer sur L3, et Quatre avait raconté que tous s'étaient fait un sang d'encre. Même que Heero était devenu imbuvable à rester devant son ordinateur pour le retrouver. Finalement, il comptait pour l'équipe. Duo croisa un footballeur qui s'entraînait seul à tirer dans les filet d'un but. Intrigué, il fit un détour pour mieux le voir à l'?uvre. Au royaume de Sank, des gens pouvaient s'amuser, protégé de la guerre. Il l'envia un moment. Vivre comme tout le monde. Le ballon vint à ces pieds et un clin d'?il de la part du footballeur le conquit. Il fit une passe et s'engagea sur le terrain. Duo remarqua que le jeune homme était typé japonais, comme Heero. « Apprend moi à jouer au foot ! » « D'accord ! » Ils se passèrent le ballon, Duo se concentrant à bien le diriger et l'autre à le renvoyer dans n'importe quel situation. Le temps passa sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. « Hé, je dois te laisser. Il est déjà 11 heures. Au fait, moi, c'est Duo. » « Dommage que tu dois partir, j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi. Moi, c'est Hyùga. (Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?) Je suis là tout les matins. Vais-je te revoir ? » « Peut être. Ca me ferais super plaisir. A plus Hyùga. » « Au revoir, Duo. » .  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, Duo refit correctement sa natte. L'entraînement l'avait défaite et des mèches dépassaient pour lui donner un air ébouriffé. Mais alors qu'il rentrait, juste devant ses yeux, un accident se produisit. Tétanisé, il ressentit une odeur caractéristique mêlée à l'essence dégoulinant du réservoir d'une voiture. L'odeur de la mort. Et il aperçut une silhouette noire lui faire un signe d'une main, un salut. Le feu prit en un instant, recouvrant le conducteur prisonnier de sa voiture. La silhouette entra malgré tout dans les flammes, fit apparaître une faux et l'abattit sur le conducteur. La faux traversa l'homme, coupant un fil de lumière. Duo sut qu'il voyait la mort dans son travail et que le fil était la vie du conducteur qui le rattachait sur terre. Dans un effort, il tendit la main vers la silhouette qui emportait le fil lumineux. « Attendez. » La silhouette confuse fit demi-tour, vrilla un regard compatissant au pilote et se dirigea vers lui. Une voix cassé, lourde, et reconnaissable par son accent se fit entendre. « Bonjour shinigami. J'ai du temps pour te parler un peu. Vient avec moi. » Je suis dingue, COMPLETEMENT DINGUE ! Je vois la mort, je sent la mort, j'entend la mort et en plus elle a la même voix que moi lorsque... Lorsque je devient totalement Shinigami, submergé par mes colères. Il... Je lui fait confiance, une partie de moi, un lien nous unit. Qui suis-je ? « Je vous suis. Et expliquez moi tout. » « tout ? Ne vas tu pas un peu trop vite, jeune guide des mort ? Viens, prenons ce chemin, et tu vas apprendre une partie de ton histoire. » « Oui, je veux savoir, pourquoi les miroirs se brisent quand je suis en colère, pourquoi je peux parfois faire fondre le métal sans me brûler, pourquoi j'ai la même voix que vous par moment, pourquoi je vous vois, pourquoi. » La silhouette noire ria d'une voix caverneuse. « Doucement, petit. Si tu ne me laisse pas parler comment te répondre ? Tu es.d'une certaine manière mon fils. La mort est l'ensemble des guides des morts qui viennent soulager les mourants. Tu fais partie de cet ensemble, et ton nom est Shinigami. Tu le sait en toi-même et moi aussi. Pour le moment, tu vis ta pré-vie. Une vie comme les autres avec le réveil progressif de tes futurs pouvoirs en tant que guide et d'après se que je vois, tu mérite ton nom, car tu seras l'un des plus puissants guides. Tu seras surtout envoyer dans les grandes catastrophes. Pour l'instant, vis ta vie, rit et pleure, aime et déteste. » « Je suis votre fils ? » « Ta mère a accueillit en son ventre le souffle de la mort. Ton père était le plus grand des guides des morts de sa génération. Avant, il à été ton père dans la vie. Maintenant, il t'accompagne dans certaine mission et vielle sur toi. Il t'aide pour trouver tes pouvoirs. Il a eut peur il y a peu, lorsque Kush. » « Groooophnmmmoarrrr » « Ne t'inquiète pas. Au fil du temps, tu apprendra à mieux contrôler tes dons. Tu me vois car tes dons sont sollicités par les souvenirs de ta naissance. Nous sommes le jour où tu es né, Shinigami. Il faut que je file. Bon anniversaire shinigami. Il y aura toujours un guide des morts pour te veiller. Ai confiance en ta conviction et tu sauras où nous sommes, qui nous sommes. » « Vous êtes.Apaisement du crépuscule ? » « en effet. » .  
  
Voilà comment Duo apprit à ne plus avoir peur de lui même. Il se rua dans le QG où l'attendaient les autres pilotes. « C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIREUH !!!C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIREUUUUUHHHH !!! » .  
  
Heero n'en revenait toujours pas. Il savait que Duo avait une tendance à s'acharner sur les grand miroirs, étant son compagnon de chambré. Mais cette nuit, il l'avait vus réduire en miettes le miroir de la salle de bain d'un simple regard. C'est normalement impossible, IMPOSSIBLE. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et alors il courut pour s'éloigner. Loin, très loin, de cet homme qu'il avait cru, de celui dont il tenait le plus, à jamais. Quelque chose le poussait à fuir. Et finalement il s'arrêta. Non, cela ne venait pas de sa propre volonté. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde quitter sa place de pilote de gundam pour les colonies. Et encore plus de quitter Duo. Son c?ur se serra de manière étrange. Duo. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. C'est pourquoi il lutta de toutes ses forces contre son envie de partir et gagna. Lorsqu'il revint, il vit Duo lancé à sa poursuite, pleurant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Duo verser des larmes. Pourquoi ? Pour.lui ? Duo criait un nom, le sien. Alors il pleurait pour lui. Ressent-il la même chose ? Heero resta immobile et Duo le percuta de plein fouet en l'entourant de ses bras. « Hee-ro, He-e-ro, ne me laisse pa-as. Je t'-en su-pl-it. Heeroooo. » Ce dernier se retrouvait écrasé, une expression adoucit sur le visage. Il caressa les joues baignées de larmes. « Non, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. » « Vr-ai ? » « Aussi sûrement que le soleil se lèvera ce matin. »  
  
Ichigo : Vous voulez une suite ? Dites le.( ce n'est pas la peine pour les fleurs carnivores.) 


	2. Le menuet en ballon mineur

Auteur : Ichigo. Disclaimer : Y-a-pas de G-boys ni de Persos de Tsubasa dans ma poche. Y sont pas à moi. Sorry. Note : Cora et He014 , merci pour vos encouragements ! Je vous promet de continuer sur ma lancée. Bon, Duo semble être un guide des morts, mais cela ne va pas être si simple.  
  
Hitto_sama , je sais encore faire un scénario qui tient à peu près debout. J'ai pas dit que les couples étaient déjà prédéfinit ! D'ailleurs, je pense que cette fic va être longue.  
  
Interrogation : C'est au sujet des couples. Voilà, comme l'univers de Tsubasa est assez vaste j'aimerais avoir vos avis quand aux couples qui pourraient se former. Yaoi vivement conseillé et approuvé. Mais si vous préférez des couples mixtes dites-le moi.  
  
Donc je prévient : YAOI, relation homosexuelle, si cela vous dégoûte ne lisez pas.  
  
La danse de la mort 2  
  
Quatre regardait désespérément l'écran de l'ordinateur, muet. Et muet, c'est muet. Pas même le son de son souffle qui s'échappe. Il passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blond, en profita pour vérifier si il n'avait pas de fièvre. Non.  
  
Son visage resta fermé alors qu'une centaine de juron de sa colonie défilait dans son esprit à l'adresse de ces bien aimés professeurs. Puis vint s'ajouter ceux de Duo. Mais eux, c'étaient à voix haute, histoire d'en faire profiter tout le monde. L'ange sourit et Duo se calma. Heero inspira profondément, se racla la gorge et osa lire se qui était écrit. C'est à dire la mission.  
  
_Vous devez infiltrer le domaine du football car Oz y mène des opérations douteuses. Nous pensons qu'ils se servent de certaines équipes comme couverture à des échanges de produits hautement toxique. Une de nos connaissance, le coach Kira, accepte de vous entraîner pendant deux semaines avant que vous ne puissiez intégrer l'équipe national junior du Japon. L'un des joueurs officiels sera au courant pour votre mission et vous aidera à vous adapter avec le reste de l'équipe. en attendant que vous receviez vos billets d'avion, allez déjà vous entraîner, car cela n'a rien à voir avec le pilotage.  
  
Trowa fit un sourire.  
  
_C'est un jeu très prisé dans ma colonie. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir l'obligation de taper de nouveau dans le ballon.  
  
Quatre parla enfin.  
  
_Tu sais jouer au foot ? Je n'en connais même pas les règles.  
  
_Ben moi je les ai apprises hier. Mais c'est vraiment pas facile. Trowa, tu crois qu'en deux semaines on pourra atteindre le niveau national ? Duo était sérieux.  
  
_Cela dépend de nos capacités. Et de notre entraîneur.  
  
Wufeï haussa les épaules et continua le polissage de son épée.  
  
_Le foot n'est qu'un jeu. Si nous sommes devenus des pilotes de gundams, ce n'est pas pour rien. Nous avons les conditions physiques. Reste le talent et les techniques qui seront difficiles à acquérir.  
  
_Waou, Wufeï, j'ignorais que tu t'intéressais à ça.  
  
_Duo. La ferme.  
  
_Mauvais caractère. Moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
Heero leva les yeux au ciel. C'était repartit entre ces deux là pour un moment. Ce qui l'intriguait était de savoir qui, parmi les joueurs de l'équipe du Japon serait leur aide. Il consulta la liste des joueurs ayant connu le coach Kira . 4 joueurs.  
  
_Il est probable que celui qui nous aidera fera partit de ces quatre joueurs. Ken Wakashimazu, Takeshi Sawada, Kojirô Hyùga, Sorimachi.  
  
_QUOI !  
  
_Duo.  
  
_Tu as dit Hyùga ? C'est le nom que m'a donné le type qui m'a appris les règles du foot.  
  
_Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence Duo, souffla Quatre.  
  
Trowa réapparut, brandissant un ballon de foot dans ses bras. Un éclat de fierté dans les yeux, il rappela aux autres pilotes leurs obligations de s'entraîner dès maintenant. Tous le rejoignirent avec plus ou moins d'ardeur. ** (On passe les règles du football, pour essentiellement ne pas froisser les inconditionnels car je risque d'oublier deux trois truc vachement important à leurs yeux. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas de tout le monde. ^^ Bon, j'avoue n'être pas un fan de ce sport mais j'admets qu'il se laisse regarder.) ** Fin de la soirée. ** _Je suis claqué !  
  
Duo s'affala sur le canapé et défit sa tresse à la surprise de tous, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant devant les pilotes. Tout en peignant avec ses doigts ses long cheveux couleurs de miel, il poursuivit, à l'égards de Trowa aussi frais qu'une rose.  
  
_T'es pas un humain toi pour encore en vouloir.  
  
Quatre s'installa à coté de l'américain, le visage encore un peu rougit par l'effort. Il prit la défense du pilote français. (Tiens, j'avais pas fait gaffe, Trowa est français et c'est le plus doué en foot. Quel hasard.)  
  
_Duo, il y joue depuis son enfance. C'est normale qu'il soit aussi endurant.  
  
_Ouais mais des types qui n'ont pas touchés à un ballon depuis des années et qui sont encore très doués, ça ne se fait pas.  
  
Heero alla directement à la cuisine, suivant Trowa, émit un faible « fatigué » en passant devant le canapé. Quatre et Duo s'entre-regardèrent.  
  
_Qua-chan, on nous l'a changé à notre insu ?  
  
_Et pourtant non. Mais j'ai remarqué que depuis un moment il n'agit pas comme d'habitude. La glace est entrain de fondre.  
  
_Vivement le dégel complet !  
  
Une voix s'éleva de la cuisine.  
  
_Duo. Omae o korosu.  
  
Ce dernier fit une grimace.  
  
_C'est bien le même.  
  
Wufeï arriva enfin. Il s'était permis de s'entraîner encore quelques minutes. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et n'en bougea pas. Finalement il émit un commentaire.  
  
_Je suis mort.  
  
_Wufeï , ne redit jamais ça devant moi.  
  
Duo fixait le chinois intensément et un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux. Wufeï hocha la tête se reprenant de justesse en constatant que l'américain avait un air des plus sérieux. Et qu'il l'avait appelé par son nom sans le déformer par Wuffi ou autre. Quatre posa une main sur l'épaule de Duo se qui le calma. Il n'en pensa pas moins. # Heero agit bizarrement, mais toi, Duo, toi aussi. #  
  
_Pizza !  
  
Duo se jeta dans la cuisine à son cri de guerre préféré. Surtout que c'est Heero qui l'avait prononcé.  
  
_Végétarienne !  
  
_C'est pour moi ?  
  
Quatre se leva à son tour, intrigué par l'appel de Heero. Lui et Trowa avaient été désignés pour faire la cuisine, mais de la à faire une pizza végétarienne rien que pour lui.  
  
_Porc au miel !  
  
Wufeï ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Un frisson le parcourut, en retard à l'événement qui le provoquait. Il avait devant les yeux le regard de mise en garde de Duo, contrastant avec les cheveux détachés. Les orbes d'améthystes s'enflammant, voir se nuançant de rouge. C'est comme si il avait eu pendant un cour instant rencontré le Shinigami à travers le pilote américain.  
  
_J'arrive ! # Pas tout de suite. Un moment encore. Que je comprenne que Shinigami était face à moi. Duo, que t'arrive-t-il ?# **  
  
Un bus, un avion, une faction d'Oz ( aucun problème car les pilotes n'avaient embarqués que le strict nécessaire.), un bus et un taxi plus tard. Les cinq pilotes entrèrent dans le dojo du coach Kira, un peu nerveux de ne pas être à la hauteur. ** Un homme d'age moyen, aux cheveux noir en bataille, une chemise déchirée, portant un sabre de bambou et une bouteille de saké à portée de main, les accueillit.  
  
_Bonjour. Je suppose que vous êtes les cinq protégés des scientifiques. Il y a même un japonais parmis vous. Cela va vous aider à vous intégrer. Vous savez les japonais sont très patriotes et peuvent être sensible et méfiant face aux étrangers si ils jouent dans leur équipe. Bon, je vous prévient, cela ne va pas être un entraînement de mauviettes. ** _Nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu de pardon de jurer sur vous là-haut mais c'est l'enfer !  
  
Voilà ce que hurlait Duo à longueur de temps et ici notamment contre les vagues de l'océan qui lui renvoyait le ballon. Le pilote de Death scythe recommençait à chaque fois, renvoyant le ballon avec toute la hargne qui avait au ventre. Mais l'océan était toujours plus fort que lui. Les autres jeunes hommes qui participaient à l'entraînement de Kira étaient à coté de lui et faisaient la même chose. De temps en temps Wufeï et Heero arrivaient à briser les vagues. Trowa n'avait plus aucun problème quand les vagues n'étaient pas trop grandes. Quatre avait été placé d'office au poste de défenseur mais s'entraînait tout de même pour marquer et parfois réussissait.  
  
Bref, Duo se sentait nul car il était le seul du groupe à ne pas parvenir à quoi que se soit avec le ballon.  
  
_J'EN AI MARRE ! Cria-t-il en frappant de nouveau en vain.  
  
Le ballon revint à ses cotés tandis que le coach Kira annonça la fin de la journée. Duo s'interrogea sans bouger de place sur son manque de force évident. Il était pourtant l'assassin du groupe, et pourrait même rivaliser avec Trowa et Wufeï ensemble. Mais il fallait qu'il voit la vérité en face, sa force résidait dans ses bras. Alors que le foot exigeait beaucoup des jambes.  
  
_J'EN AI MARRE ! Reprit-il tout en cognant contre le ballon pour l'envoyer contre une vague. Retour à l'envoyeur.  
  
_SHIT !  
  
Quatre interpella l'assassin sourd. Il s'inquiétait car Duo commençait à jurer en américain et cela n'était jamais bon signe. Le coach Kira lui demanda de le laisser tranquille.  
  
_Qu'il calme sa colère contre l'océan.  
  
_Oui mais il est dangereux de laisser Duo lorsqu'il.  
  
Le regard insistant de Kira le convainquit. Après tout cela pouvait faire du bien à Duo, lui qui avait du mal à extérioriser autre chose que de la joie. Heero hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et Quatre finalement rentra dans l'auberge avec les autres. Une fois seul Duo se laissa un moment de méditation. Depuis peu il sentait la présence de quelqu'un. Et quand on l'observait ainsi à la dérobé, il n'aimait pas du tout. Un certaine envie de tuer. #Non, calme-toi Duo, ce n'est que ton instinct de guide des morts qui prend le dessus, calme-toi, ce n'est rien Duo.#  
  
_Bonsoir Duo.  
  
Le dit Duo se retourna et vit un jeune homme s'approcher, la démarche féline reconnaissable entre mille.  
  
_Hyùga ! Bonsoir ! Je suis content de te retrouver ! #c'est lui qui m'observait #  
  
_Moi aussi. Tu fais partit des cinq que le coach Kira à prit sous son aile récemment ?  
  
C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Cependant le buteur fit un petit sourire qui charma Duo, mais pas au même point qu'Heero.  
  
_Oui. J'ignorais que tu connaissais Kira.  
  
_Il fut et reste mon entraîneur. C'est moi qui doit vous aider dans l'équipe du japon national à vous intégrer.  
  
_Oh, génial !  
  
Hyùga reprit le ballon et sourit de nouveau.  
  
_Je vois que tu as quelques problème avec les vagues.  
  
_Je les avais oubliées tient ! J'ai pas assez de forces dans les jambes.  
  
_J'en suis étonné.  
  
_.Huh ?  
  
Hyùga frappa le ballon sans y mettre de la force et ce dernier transperça une vague facilement. Duo en était sur le cul. # C'est ça le niveau national.#  
  
_Non, tu peux y arriver, mais il te manque la concentration nécessaire.  
  
_Ma façon de me concentrer est de gueuler.  
  
_J'ai pu l'entendre, en effet. Il te faut autre chose. Soit avec le ballon lorsque tu tir, soit avec la vague lorsque le ballon traverse, soit avec le vent, la terre, le soleil en plein jour ou les étoiles la nuit. Le Duo doit s'effacer dans chaque chose qui l'entoure.  
  
_Même si le Duo est bien présent ?  
  
_Oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. J'ai moi aussi un caractère bien trempée, mais je suis sur que tu y parviendra. Sur ce, Bonne soirée.  
  
_Merci.A une prochaine fois !  
  
Le ballon revint enfin à ses pieds. Duo eut un regard de défi à son encontre. Puis il s'étonna et son regard s'adoucit. # J'y passe peut-être la nuit mais demain j'y parvient. #  
  
Duo ne sentait pas qu'un autre regard se portait sur lui, une pointe de jalousie dominant dans le bleu Prusse. Heero se détourna de la fenêtre à contre c?ur. 


	3. Un tintement dans la brise

Auteur : Ichigo  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de cette fiction n'est à moi. A chaque fois que j'écris le disclaimer, cela me rend triste.^^¨¨ Genre : Yaoi, serieux, (en tout cas j'essaye.) Cross-over avec Captain Tsubasa. Adresse : Si vous avez des remarques à me faire, ou tout bonnement discuter de tout et des fics.Laomaleys@yahoo.fr J'admet aussi les remontrances, mais je les accepte lorsqu'elles sont fondées. Insultes dehors. Note : Merci Cora de continuer à m'encourager ^^ ! !  
  
Ouf, déjà le troisième chapitre ? ! Grâce à vos encouragements je trouve la force nécessaire de m'y mettre mais vous me donner une cadence effrénée ! A peine mis en circuit que voilà les commentaires. Mais je ne me plains pas, au contraire. Cela m'oblige à vous répondre plus vite ^^ !  
  
La Danse De La Mort 3.  
  
*** ( ou comment se mettre à dos tout les footballeurs du japon.) Moi Duo Maxwell vais publier le manuel car cela en vaudrait vraiment la peine. Je bat tout les records.enfin.ex æquo avec Wufeï, je dois le reconnaître. Mais il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Moi non plus.Bien que si finalement. ***  
  
Trowa enleva ses habits afin de prendre une douche, après sa dernière journée d'entraînement avec le coach Kira. Il aperçut des ecchymoses sur son dos grâce au miroir. Le coach Kira n'y allait pas de main morte avec son sabre de bois. # Ce n'est pas tout mais le pire est à venir.#  
  
Oui, car le coach Kira les laissait partir en ayant bien progressé, pourtant ils leurs fallait aussi passer par le stage de préparation de l'équipe nationale. Cela allait être une autre paire de manches.  
  
Trowa repensa à ses coéquipiers et fit le point. Le premier a lui venir en tête fut Quatre.  
  
# Quatre, l'ange des sables.Il faisait un bon défenseur et pouvait être ingénieux pour renvoyer le ballon sans tarder au milieu de terrain. Si il pouvait se mettre en adéquation avec le gardien de l'équipe japonaise, il deviendrait un atout important dans un match. De plus, étant de nature discrète, il attirera moins l'attention sur lui par rapport à Oz. Quoique avec ses cheveux blonds.#  
  
Puis vint le tour de Heero et Wufeï.  
  
# Impossible de les séparer ces deux là. Ils sont doués pour être milieu de terrain, à en faire pâlir de jalousie certains des meilleurs joueurs. Si ces deux là se mettent en accord, ils nous feraient un duo magnifique. Je me demande si ils s'en rendent compte. Et puis ils s'adaptent très facilement avec d'autres joueurs. Ils sont surprenants !#  
  
Finalement, Duo arriva.  
  
# Duo.Je n'arrive pas à cerner là où il serait le mieux. Il est le moins doué de nous cinq. Le coach Kira lui a attribué une place de défenseur et s'y tient correctement. Mais je ne suis pas persuadé que c'est une bonne chose. Il arrive à deviner nos passes en fonction du jeu, mais n'a pas le talent d'un milieu de terrain. Peut être vaut-il mieux pas qu'il participe à la mission en tant que joueur. #  
  
Le coach Kira avait décidé de faire de Trowa un bon buteur remplaçant. Il en possédait la force dans ses jambes.  
  
Trowa sortit de la douche et s'habilla rapidement, car le coach Kira les attendait pour faire le point avant le départ pour la phase sérieuse : le stage de l'équipe nationale junior. En descendant, il remarqua que tous étaient déjà là. Le coach Kira prit la parole.  
  
_Bon, alors je confirme vos places. Heero Yui et Wufeï Chang, en milieu de terrain. Tachez de travailler vos passes ensemble. Quatre Rabbera Winner et Duo Maxwell, en défense. Quatre, tu te positionne en mur de dernier secours avant les buts. Tu seconderas le gardien. Duo, tu seras plutôt offensif. Tu peux monter avec le ballon et le passer aux buteurs. Trowa, en avant attaquant. Sert d'assistant pour l'autre avant. Et bien bonne chance et passez le bonjour à toute l'équipe de ma part.  
  
_Oui, merci ! s'exclamèrent les cinq garçons.  
  
_Bonjour, je suis Kojirô Hyùga, le joueur de l'équipe nationale qui vous couvrira durant le temps de votre mission.  
  
_Salut Hyùga ! Tu as l'air en forme !  
  
_Toi aussi Duo. Ca s'est bien passé ton entraînement ?  
  
_Bien mieux grâce à toi.  
  
Le buteur du japon détailla les quatre autres pilotes de gundams. Il les avait vus à l'?uvre, et savait leurs techniques assez bonnes. Mais ils possédaient des points faibles dont le principale était au sujet de la mentalité.  
  
_Pour être en adéquation avec n'importe quel équipe il vous faudra acquérir un certain état d'esprit. Pour le Japon, on parle de l'esprit du Yamato. Une règle d'or : ne jamais renoncer. Et le foot est un sport collectif où chacun peut aider l'autre, raviver la flamme de l'espoir lorsqu'elle paraît éteinte.  
  
_Ce sont de belles paroles. Ponctua Wufeï un rien désintéressé.  
  
Hyùga se contenta de sourire. Il savait à quel point cet esprit paraissait futile et complètement en dehors de tout. Lui même avait mit beaucoup de temps avant d'en percevoir vraiment la sensation. Wufeï semblait avoir le même caractère.  
  
_Wu-chan ! C'est méchant ! Balança l'américain contre le pilote chinois.  
  
_Wufeï ! Duo. Mon nom est Wufeï. Et occupe toi de se qui te regarde. Tu devrais être content que je dise ce que je pense.  
  
Hyùga leva les yeux au ciel pour la n-ième fois. On l'avait prévenus. De la patience pour supporter ces pilotes. Et surtout la tornade déchaînée qu'était Duo. Mais même si il était d'un naturel emporté, Hyùga savait faire des efforts, et savait aussi laisser place à la sagesse de temps en temps. # Calme-toi Kojirô, ce n'est qu'une façade, ce groupe est très lié.Bon ok, j'en doute. Entre Duo et Wufeï qui seraient près à se battre, Heero obstinément fermé, quand il ne s'agit pas de Trowa. Seul Quatre est potable, quoique fragile. Imbécile ! Il n'est pas pilote de gundam pour rien ! Je sens que le trajet va être long.#  
  
**  
  
Hyùga poussa un soupire de soulagement en arrivant devant le stade de Tokyo prêté pour la préparation de l'équipe nationale junior. # ENFIN ARRIVE !#  
  
Tous prirent leurs bagages, et comme à son habitude, Duo fonça pour voir le stade.  
  
Il n'alla pas loin. Car juste après avoir passé la porte d'entrée, on entendit le son d'une collision, puis d'une chute à terre.  
  
_Oups, pardon.  
  
Duo releva la tête et fit face à un joueur du Japon. Ce dernier lui souriait.  
  
_Ce n'est rien.  
  
_Jun Misugi ! C'est bien cela ?  
  
_Heu oui.  
  
_Comme je suis content ! Moi c'est Duo Maxwell, l'un des joueurs remplaçants.  
  
Le défenseur serra la main du pilote de Death scyte et remarqua que son sourire s'agrandissait encore plus. Le buteur et les quatre autres entrèrent à leurs tour et Misugi tourna la tête pour les jauger. C'est pour cela qu'il entendit à peine l'américain alors qu'il partait poursuivre son chemin.  
  
_Toi, je t'aime bien, tu as un c?ur pur et une volonté d'acier.  
  
Le buteur salua le défenseur et présenta les nouveaux.  
  
_Bienvenue au stage de préparation. L'équipe vous attend avec le coach Gamo .  
  
**  
  
Petite précision. Comme le manga Captain Tsubasa paraît tout les mois et que mon rytme d'écriture ne suit pas la parution, j'essaye de me mettre au jour en modifiant quelque peu le scénario.  
  
Maintenant, j'en suis au tome 4 de world younth. Voici mon petit plus :  
  
_Les 7 étoiles ont fait leurs propre entraînements et ont prouvés leurs efficacité au coach Gamo qui les accepta. De ce fait, les 7 véritables joueurs du Japon ne sont plus titulaires et sont à la trappe.  
  
_Shingo Aoi est de retour de l'Italie.  
  
_Wakashimazu est déclaré gardien titulaire du Japon. Wakabayashi ne peut que s'écraser devant la vérité : Ken l'a dépassé.  
  
_Wakabayashi est en Allemagne et guérit lentement de ses deux poignets brisés.  
  
(Comment, je m'en débarrasse facilement ! Et en Allemagne je suis sur qu'il y a quelqu'un pour s'en occuper mieux que moi, j'ai nommé : Schneider. Pas d'inquiétude, il refera surface, je ne l'ai pas complètement oublié.)  
  
_La question des couples.^^ Vous n'avez qu'a lire la suite, na.  
  
** 


	4. un fa dièse pour une partition en autric...

Auteur : Ichigo  
  
Genre : Yaoi, cross-over avec captain tsubasa Disclaimer : Y sont pas à moi. Je ne veux surtout pas être poursuivit en justice et de toute façon je n'ai pas de sous, ce serait une perte de temps pour les avocats. Note : NON J'ignore pourquoi le site n'offre pas de rubrique pour Captain tsubasa et j'y es réfléchit. Alors je propose que l'on puisse mettre nos fanfics de ce manga dans une rubrique bien définit : celle des cross-over. Faites passer le message aux auteurs et lecteurs pouvant être intéressés. (Bientôt j'en mettrais une dans cette rubrique, appel à tous les auteurs : venez nombreux déposer vos création dans les cross-over ! )  
# Donc je reprend.Cela avait très mal commencé. Non, ce n'est pas d'avoir bousculé Misugi Jun qui à déclenché , c'est..Mais quel con je suis tout de même en y repensant.#  
  
~Premier jour du stage~  
  
Le coach Gamo avait tenu à ce que les nouveaux joueurs fassent un match amicale avec l'équipe du japon national afin de mieux cerner leurs niveaux. Bien que mal à l'aise, les pilotes de gundams foulèrent la pelouse du terrain d'entraînement. Et bien sur, ils perdirent la rencontre. Mais Trowa avait sauvé l'honneur en marquant deux buts à Morisaki, l'ex gardien de Nankatsu. Bon, eux s'étaient pris quatre buts. Cependant la démonstration fut convaincante. Le coach Gamo accepta dans le stage.  
  
Puis ce fut la bourde de Duo. Les joueurs de l'équipe avaient tous un surnom. Dont Ryoma Hino, le dragon. Mais pour le natté, seul Wufeï était digne de porter celui-là. Ishizaki lança le débat lors du dîné.  
  
_ Hé, il faut des surnoms aux petits nouveaux.  
  
_T'inquiète, on en a déjà. Répliqua Maxwell en faisant un drôle de sourire.  
  
_Lesquels ?  
  
_Moi, c'est le Lion. Surprit Trowa en parlant avant Duo. Il poursuivit en regardant le pilote de Sanrock. Et Quatre, c'est l'Ange du désert.  
  
Quatre rougit et détourna le regard. Duo haussa les épaules devant l'intervention de Trowa. Il n'allait pas gaffer sur leurs identités de pilotes. En fait Trowa craignait les surnoms de Duo pour avoir assez entendu ce dernier se défouler en appelant Wufeï par Wuffy.  
  
_Moi, c'est le messager. ( de la mort.mais ça, je ne vais quand même pas le leur dire.^^)  
  
_Et toi Heero ?  
  
Il y eut un blanc et finalement le japonais répondit avant les autres.  
  
_Licorne.  
  
Quatre leva un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais cru que le pilote connaissait les animaux mythiques, ni qu'il s'en affublerait un nom.  
  
_Quant à Wufeï, je ne vois que le dragon.  
  
_Duo, c'est déjà prit. Souffla l'Ange blond.  
  
_Je m'en fous. Je ne vois que ça pour lui. Il s'en rapproche bien plus que Ryoma, par le caractère.  
  
_Maxwell.  
  
_Tu vois ? Un vrai chat sauvage.  
  
Puis Ryoma eut la stupidité de répliquer à Wufeï.  
  
_Sur le terrain, il n'est pas digne de ce surnom.  
  
_Qui es-tu pour juger de cela ? Répondit le chinois.  
  
Une certaine tension était montée et Duo le sentit plus que les autres. # oups# Si il y avait bien une chose que Wufeï possédait, confortant son caractère sauvage, c'était bien sa fierté.  
  
_A TABLE ! Cria Hyùga en poussant la porte du salon.  
  
Matsuyama ria doucement. Le tigre n'avait pas encore l'art de détourner une conversation en finesse mais ça avait le mérite d'être efficace. La preuve, tous se ruèrent sur les plats. Tsubasa posa une main sur l'épaule de Wufeï et lui sourit.  
  
_Ryoma aussi est d'une grande fierté. Je suis sur que l'on trouvera un surnom vous correspondant le mieux.  
  
_C'est stupide de s'énerver pour ça. Prononça le chinois tout en rejoignant les autres.  
  
Le coach Gamo reçut un coup de téléphone lui apprenant l'adversaire du prochain match, et son sourire s'effaça. Pendant ce temps là , l'équipe s'en donnait à c?ur joie, racontant chacun leurs déboires dans le foot. Hyùga leva un verre et prononça un discours d'honneur à Matsuyama pour son courage lors du stage. Puis il enchaîna sur Misugi, puis tous.  
  
_Les gars. Dans une semaine on affronte la Hongrie.  
  
_Oh oh. Ceux là sont coriaces. Répliqua Takèshi.  
  
Tsubasa souria comme à son habitude.  
  
_Ce n'est qu'un match-test. Ce sera l'occasion de travailler le collectif.  
  
***  
  
_Dis Duo, tu ne peux pas te calmer ?  
  
_Nan, Trowa. C'est la première fois que je participe à un match.  
  
_Ah bon ? Fit Izawa en passant.  
  
Trowa et Duo sentirent une goutte couler derrière leurs dos.  
  
_Duo dis toujours ça avant une rencontre. Parla Heero, sauvant la mise des deux pilotes.  
  
Takèshi ajouta, en se levant du banc.  
  
_Moi aussi je suis un peu nerveux. Dans l'équipe de la Hongrie, je connais le milieu de terrain principal. Markus Wilhelm. Et de devoir l'affronter me ragaillardit.  
  
Le coach Gamo annonça la liste des joueurs.  
  
_En ce qui vous concernent, les nouveaux, vous serez les remplaçants.  
  
Quatre acquiesça et regarda Trowa en faisant un signe de tête. Le lion répondit par la positive et disparut. En réalité il allait tout bonnement fouiller les sous sols du stade.  
  
Heero lâcha alors un commentaire qui surprit les pilotes.  
  
_Je ne le sens pas.  
  
Duo fronça les sourcils. Si le japonais avait un mauvais pressentiment et qu'il le disait, cela était très mauvais signe. Mais son attention était fixé ailleurs, sur le terrain. Sur Jun Misugi.  
  
_Restez sur la défensive.  
  
_Marque leur numéro 14.  
  
Le pilote américain sursauta et se leva brusquement.  
  
_Coach Gamo. Faites remplacer Misugi. Il va mal.  
  
_Il a pourtant l'air de bien se porter.  
  
_SON C?UR VA LACHER ALORS REMPL.  
  
Une vive exclamation traversa la foule. Un des joueurs japonais venait de s'écrouler à l'instant. Et il n'était autre que Misugi, se tenant le bras gauche. On l'emporta rapidement à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il n'avait pourtant joué que 20 minutes.  
  
_Quatre. Va remplacer Misugi sur le terrain.  
  
_D'accord.  
  
Le coach se tourna ensuite vers Duo. Il s'étonnait que l'américain ait pu percevoir le malaise du prince des pelouses, alors qu'aucun signe extérieur ne le permettait.  
  
Dans les profondeurs du stade.  
  
# personne, les portes sont ouvertes, c'est plutôt encourageant mais.#  
  
Le pilote de Heavy arms resta un moment immobile afin de vérifier par le son que l'endroit était désert. Il pouvait entendre les trépidations des supporters.  
  
# quelqu'un. Un gardien ? m'a-t-il repéré ?#  
  
Les pas se rapprochèrent et Trowa eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière un renfoncement pour lui échapper. L'homme ne fit pas attention et continua. Alors Trowa décida de le suivre.  
  
# un entrepôt ? des caisses ? elles sont lourdes et imposantes. Ah.#  
  
L'homme faisait demi-tour. Trowa se cacha de nouveau avec agilité. Puis, une fois certain que la menace n'était plus, il entreprit d'ouvrir une caisse pour vérifier ce qu'elle contenait.  
  
Mauvaise stratégie.  
  
_Les mains en l'air jeune homme.  
  
# merde.# 


	5. Les premières croches de la musiques

Auteur : Ichigo  
  
Disclaimer : Les p'tits gundams que je possède sont en ferrailles Les T-shirts des footballeurs sont en photos J'ai longuement passé en revue tout mon bazar Mais aucun persos n'est venu à moi. Donc c'est pour le plaisir des histoires et rien de plus^^.  
  
Note : Merci pour vos encouragements. Je suis surpris de constater que les deux mangas gundam wing et captain tsubasa remportent un tel succès. C'est plutôt chouette. J'espère que ce cross-over conviendra à tous.  
La Danse De La Mort 5  
_Les mains en l'air jeune homme.  
  
# merde.#  
  
_Bien, tu vas maintenant t'agenouiller au sol et poser tes mains sur ta tête.  
  
# Il fait trop noir. Mais cette voix.elle me dit quelque chose. Où ai-je bien put l'entendre auparavant ?#  
  
Trowa obéissait sans broncher, cherchant un moyen de laisser des indices discrètement pour les autres pilotes. Il déplaça d'un centimètre son pied gauche en direction d'une planche de bois.  
  
_Fait pas le malin. Je n'aimerais pas déplorer la mort d'un tel espion. Alors range sagement ta jambe contre l'autre.  
  
# Quelqu'un qui ne laisse entrevoir aucune faille. Ce ne peux être que.#  
  
_AOUTCH !  
  
Un coup de cross de revolver eut raison du pilote de Heavy arms. Bientôt le hangar était nettoyé, faisant disparaître toute trace de l'incident, y comprit le corps inanimé du pilote.  
  
Sur le terrain, Quatre interceptait la balle pour ensuite la renvoyer à Matsuyama. Il porta vivement sa main à la tempe gauche et frappa de travers dans le ballon. Par chance Ishizaki était à la reception.  
  
_Quatre, un problème ?  
  
_Non, Sôda. Va vers le milieu de terrain gauche et appuis Takeshi.  
  
_Ok.  
  
Quatre se tourna vers le banc de touche et fixa Heero. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Un regard avait suffit. Wufeï posa la question discrètement .  
  
_Trowa a des ennuis. J'y vais. Je n'en n'aurais pas pour longtemps.  
  
Markus Wilheim s'empara du ballon et fonça sur Takeshi. Visiblement le capitaine de l'équipe de Hongrie souhaitait un duel. Mais Sôda surgit sur l'aile et tenta un tacle.  
  
Wilheim le dépassa sans quitter des yeux le ballon en chandelle au-dessus de lui. Takeshi le prit de vitesse et l'envoya loin devant sur une bicyclette à Hyuga.  
  
Ce dernier était démarqué. La Hongrie avait donc oublié qu'il était le tigre, le buteur du japon. Hyuga se fit un plaisir de le leur rappeler en tirant de façon rectiligne. Un simple tir du tigre qui passa sans difficulté.  
  
Heero passa de long en large et même en travers tout le secteur des sous- sols sans trouver la moindre trace de Trowa. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une excuse valable auprès du coach Gamo pour son absence. Et une petite voix lui conseilla d'en discuter avec Duo.  
  
_Trowa a du rentrer précipitamment chez lui car sa s?ur a eut un accident et qu'il faut s'occuper du cirque.  
  
Voilà ce que lui chuchota Duo en réponse au pilote de wing. Heero accepta la version des faits, trouvant cela parfait pour la situation, vu que trowa semblait avoir été découvert pis enlevé.  
  
_Le match est bientôt terminé.  
  
Duo se tourna vers le coach après la déclaration bidon de Heero.  
  
_Coach Gamo, je souhaiterai aller dès maintenant à l'hôpital afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Misugi.  
  
_D'accord, tu peux y aller. Nous t'y rejoindront.  
  
3 à 2 pour le japon à dix minutes de la fin. Duo ne doutait pas de la victoire du Japon. C'est pour cela qu'il songea exclusivement au défenseur.  
  
Le pilote de Death scythe s'empressa d'arriver à l'établissement de soins, mais il ne se présenta pas comme étant l'un des joueurs japonais. Il se faufila dans les couloirs, profitant de son expérience mi-voleur mi- combattant pour se mettre dans la peau d'un infirmier. Ce fut facile.  
  
Il prit la première blouse blanche qui traînait, chopa une carte certifiant son appartenance au corps médicale sur un bureau de la direction de l'hôpital et les portes lui étaient ouvertes.  
  
Duo longea les couloirs et trouva sans peine la chambre de Misugi. Mais il n'y rentra pas.  
  
Son attention était attiré par une ombre inquiétante dans le renfoncement d'un local.  
  
#un guide des morts #  
  
Duo rentra dans le local puis ferma la porte à clef.  
  
Les miroirs se brisent.  
  
Les vitres aussi.  
  
Les éclats de verres volent.  
  
Mais Duo ne s'en soucis pas. Il trouve cela normale. Il a toujours vécut avec ça, avec cette anomalie comme le lui disait Hilde.  
  
Mais pour lui un bon nombre de chose anormale paraissait banal à ses yeux. Le fait de changer de voix aussi.  
  
Mais il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'un joueur meurt devant lui sans qu'il ne tente de l'empêcher. Fils d'un dieu de la mort ou pas, c'est une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.  
  
Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour sauver les gens.  
  
Il était l'assassin, mais aussi un combattant pour la vie.  
  
_Humm Ah. Où suis-je ?  
  
_Trowa Barton, pilote du gundam de la colonie L3 je suppose ?  
  
_.Vous faites erreur.  
  
_Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer à se petit jeu avec nous. Nous savons qu'il y a des pilotes de gundams infiltrés dans l'équipe du japon. Combien êtes vous ?  
  
_.  
  
_Nous saurons te faire parler.  
  
_Quatre ?  
  
_Trowa s'est fait enlever. Il est blessé à la tête.  
  
_Il n'y aucune trace de lui dans les sous-sols et on a déplacer des chargements.  
  
_Wufeï, où est Duo ?  
  
_A l'hôpital. Il est inquiet pour Misugi.  
  
_Oh non. Il est en train de se battre.  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_C'est tout ce que je ressent. Shinigami est de sortit. C'est ce que je ressent.  
  
_Pourquoi je sens que cette journée va tourner en catastrophe ?  
  
_Heero.  
  
_Hn, t'occupes. Toi et Wufeï, collectez des informations sur le chargement qui a disparut pendant le match. Je vais prêter main forte au Shinigami.  
  
Le coach Gamo prit à part Hyùga après le match. L'entraîneur l'attira dans l'infirmerie, loin de l'agitation du groupe.  
  
_Hyùga, au cours du match tu as marqué des buts mais tes tirs étaient tous rectilignes. Certes tu as évolué en conduite de balle et en défense .  
  
_Venez en aux faits Gamo.  
  
_Ryoma est meilleur que toi. C'est lui que je titulariserais en tant que buteur avant.  
  
_Hn. Comme vous le voulez. Je voudrais cependant vous faire remarquer que chacun de mes tirs sont rentrés, ce qui n'excuse pas la technique mais je préfère garder en réserve mes nouveaux tirs pour la suite du championnat.  
  
_Hyùga. Soit plus présent avec l'équipe.  
  
_Oui, oui. Au prochain entraînement je vous ferais donc une démonstration.  
  
Hyùga ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Et se retrouva nez à nez avec Wufeï qui venait d'écouter la conversation. Le pilote chinois croisa les bras.  
  
_Ne devrais-tu pas l'appeler 'Coach' ?  
  
_Il ne m'a pas prouvé qu'il pouvait recevoir mon respect.  
  
_Je croyais que tu tenais énormément à ta place de buteur.  
  
_Ce n'est pas si simple. Takeshi joue bien mieux avec Ryoma en duo qu'avec moi maintenant. Si Ryoma est titularisé, Takeshi le sera aussi.  
  
_Takeshi a put s'entraîner avec lui plus longtemps avant ce match.  
  
_Si je suis titularisé, Gamo refusera Takeshi, car il vient tout comme moi de Toho. Avec Wakashimazu, cela en ferait trois de Toho et c'est beaucoup pour une seule équipe nationale.  
  
_C'est.stupide.  
  
_Mais c'est la logique de Gamo. Wakashimazu et Takeshi ont consentit des efforts impressionnant pour en arriver là. Je veux qu'ils aient leurs places car ils le méritent. Et si il faut seulement deux de Toho a être titularisé, je préfère que ce ne soit pas moi.  
  
_Nous commençons à avoir des ennuis. Trowa a disparut et Duo se bat. Il est possible que notre couverture ait été mise à jour par Oz.  
  
_D'accord, je ferais attention. L'équipe ne nous a pas attendu pour partir à l'hôpital. Prenons le prochain métro.  
  
_J'ai finis mon inspection et n'ai rien trouvé. Bon, alors je viens avec toi. 


	6. Une valse cynique dans des draps noirs

Auteur : Ichigo  
  
Disclaimer : Non, je n'ai pas de gundam dans mon ciel bien que j'habite près d'un aéroport.  
  
Ni de baby foot dont les joueurs sont ceux de captain tsubasa.  
  
* Avant de lire l'histoire, voici une annonce pour les fans de Captain T*  
  
Note : Allez à la rubrique MISC de la page d'accueil dans le même cadre que celui de l'ANIME. Puis entrez dans le coin CROSS-OVER ANIME et prenez l'option FRENCH avec ALL. Vous y trouverez une première fanfic exclusivement sur le mangas Captain tsubasa !  
  
Déposez aussi vos ?uvres à cette rubrique et soyez nombreux ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
*après cette courte pub, voici la suite tant attendue. Tadam.*  
  
La Danse De La Mort 6  
Le soldat parfait avait manifesté un sentiment d'inquiétude quand au déroulement de cette journée. Il avait même employé le mot catastrophe, banni depuis longtemps de son vocabulaire par le professeur J.  
  
Le soldat parfait .doit posséder un instinct qui lui permettra de survivre dans toutes les situations, en faisant les choix précis et en évitant les dangers extrêmes.  
  
Le soldat parfait ..doit avancer avant tout pour la réussite de sa mission, en ne se souciant jamais de certains dommages collatéraux, ni de sa propre vie.  
  
Le soldat parfait...n'existe pas.  
  
Le soldat parfait n'existe pas. N'EXISTE PAS. N'EXISTE PAS ?  
  
# Mais depuis quand je pense à ce genre de chose ? ! Depuis quand je me soucis plus de la vie de mes équipiers que de tout le reste ? Depuis quand suis-je devenu cette licorne ?#  
  
//// Une licorne est un animal mythique Heero. Ca n'existe pas.  
  
Je suis né avec ce tatouage, le symbole de mon appartenance au clan des licornes.  
  
Oui, c'est pour cela que je t'ai choisis. Pour devenir un soldat pur. Pur de toute corruption. Un soldat parfait.  
  
Les soldats parfaits n'existent pas.  
  
Mensonge ! Les licornes n'existent pas !  
  
//// _ Non !  
  
Heero reprit ses esprits et calma son souffle. Ce souvenir lui était pénible. Mais était-ce véritablement un souvenir ?  
  
Lorsqu'il avait été recruté pour devenir un pilote, son âge n'excédait pas les cinq printemps. Par contre, ce tatouage, il s'en souvenait. Les contours liés en une forme d'origine celtique. Ce tatouage qu'il lui prenait l'envie de toucher l'encre.  
  
Ce tatouage dont il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit, comme inscrit dans sa peau. Ce tatouage qui n'était plus.  
  
Effacé par les soins du professeur J.  
  
Une partie de lui-même avait disparut alors. Et c'était avec étonnement qu'il s'était entendu prononcer le nom de licorne. Pour ce l'approprier.  
  
//// La licorne est le symbole de la pureté. Il est dit que tout enfant naissant avec cette marque serait pur dans son esprit. Il serait lui-même une licorne.  
  
Ce n'est qu'une légende.  
  
Si tu le rencontre, cet enfant. Passe ton chemin. Car il est impossible à terme de corrompre un tel enfant, il est la pureté dans son essence la plus limpide.  
  
Si il est si pur que cela, il n'aura donc pas peur de la mort.  
  
Non, car la mort est aussi une forme de pureté, et les licornes sont attirés par les différents aspects qu'elle peut revêtir sur terre.  
  
Il me faut cet enfant.  
  
Tu conduira à son malheur et au tien par la même. Le soldat parfait, totalement pur et engagé dans son combat n'existe pas, et c'est peut-être une chance pour l'humanité.  
  
//// Toutes les réflexions du pilotes s'envolèrent sur le pas de porte de l'hôpital. Il y régnait l'agitation commune des urgences, ainsi que le repos des blessés. Toutefois, Heero ne s'arrêta pas sur ce genre de détail.  
  
Il se dirigea directement au près du service de l'accueil afin de connaître dans quelle chambre Misugi avait été emmené. Il ne lui avait pas été venus à l'esprit que Misugi avait joué au-delà de sa limite physique.  
  
_Monsieur Jun Misugi est actuellement en salle de réanimation artificielle. Je suis dans le regret de vous informé qu'il a fait un arrêt cardiaque. En ce moment son état est instable et il est inconscient.  
  
#Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi Misugi a-t-il tenu à jouer sur le terrain au mépris de sa maladie cardiaque ? Ce n'est que du football.#  
  
Pourquoi un tel dévouement pour taper dans un ballon ? Le sort des colonies ou de la Terre n'est pas en jeu.  
  
# Ils auraient pu faire de bons pilotes. Ils en ont la volonté.#  
  
Voyant que le service où était Misugi lui était refusé, Heero emprunta sans le savoir la même voie que Duo. Infiltration.  
  
Il arriva sans peine devant la salle de réanimation, mais un bruit étrange capta son attention avant qu'il n'ai pu franchir le pas le la porte.  
  
#Du verre qui se brise ? Dans ce local ? Régie ?#  
  
Il vit la porte s'ouvrir.et laisser passer le pilote de Death Scythe dans un triste état. La blouse d'infirmier était laminé, tandis que de multiples coupures parsemaient son visage et ses bras.  
  
_ Duo ?  
  
Le pilote s'effondra dans ses bras. Il n'eut alors d'autre choix que de le porter dans le local. Heero découvrir alors un sol jonché de débris de verres et de métaux. Par contre son adversaire n'aurait pas put s'échapper par la fenêtre.  
  
_Misugi ?  
  
_Duo ? Est-ce que ça vas ? Contre qui t'es-tu battu ?  
  
_Misugi ?  
  
Heero comprit que l'américain n'avait pas la force de prononcer autre chose.  
  
_Je reviens dans un instant avec de quoi te soigner.  
  
Et avec le soldat parfait, un instant équivaut à moins de quinze secondes. Il portait une trousse et des bandages.  
  
_Misugi est hors de danger. Son c?ur s'est stabilisé et il vient de sortir des pommes.  
  
_Hmm.Depuis quand tu utilises l'expression des pommes toi ?  
  
_Baka. Retourne-toi que je te passe de l'alcool. Contre qui ?  
  
_.  
  
_Duo ?  
  
_La mort, comme d'habitude.  
  
Heero haussa les épaules, sachant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus du pilote américain. Il observa plus attentivement les débris, remarquant que les cadres qui entouraient les vitres ne maintenaient plus aucun copeau de verre.  
  
Il en déduisit que les vitres ne s'étaient pas brisées sous le choc d'un objet ou d'une partie d'un corps. Il s'était déroulé un étrange combat.  
  
Puis il se rappela en posant de nouveau le regard sur Duo sa capacité à fendre des miroirs en étant en colère juste en les « foudroyant » du regard.  
  
Tout cela était donc le résultat de Duo ?  
  
Cela ne le fit que confirmer sa décision de ne surtout pas en parler aux professeurs, car, et J en premier, se serviraient de se don sans même comprendre en quoi il consiste.  
  
Duo sembla lire dans ses pensées.  
  
_ Heureusement que les mads se savent rien.  
  
_Ils ne le sauront jamais. Peux-tu te lever ?  
  
_Hmm. Outch.  
  
_Appuie-toi sur moi. J'entend que l'équipe vient d'arriver. On va les rejoindre. Trowa a eut des ennuis lui aussi.  
  
_Lesquels ?  
  
_Capturé.  
  
_Merde..Faut que j'appelle Hilde maintenant.  
  
Un peu septique de laisser Duo seul, Heero fut pourtant obligé et ce dernier alla prendre des nouvelles de Misugi.  
  
_Hilde ? Fit Duo dans le combiné téléphonique. J'ai un problème. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?  
  
*** Quatre abandonna finalement sa recherche. Il ne trouvait absolument rien et cela le faisait rager. Lui, le new type de l'équipe des pilotes, ne percevait plus aucune émotion pouvant provenir de Trowa.  
  
Il fouina dans les registres d'entrée et de sortie des locaux, mais cette cargaison mystère n'avait jamais existé officiellement.  
  
Il ne s'inquiéta pas du déroulement du combat de Duo, sentant ce dernier maîtriser l'adversaire et Heero le rejoindre bientôt.  
  
_Allah, venez à mon aide.  
  
Il sembla que sa prière fut entendue. Car il venait de sortir du stade quand il aperçut sur le bureau d'accueil une note. Personne.  
  
Quatre crocheta délicatement la porte et s'empara de cette note. Il hoqueta de surprise.  
  
***  
  
Hyùga écoutait avec attention le récit des derniers événements par Wufeï. Au milieu des autres gens prenant le bus, sans pour autant risquer de se faire repérer.  
  
Lorsque une voiture fonça littéralement sur ce bus.  
  
Un accident inévitable.  
  
Les secours arrivèrent rapidement. Trop rapidement peut-être.Une première ambulance emporta des blessés, puis une seconde. En tout une dizaine pour évacuer les gens.  
  
Seulement, il y a une ambulance qui n'arriva jamais à la section des urgences.  
  
***  
  
Oui je sais, je fais court en ce moment, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'en occuper régulièrement.  
  
Pardon pour ce retard ! ! ! ! !  
  
Merci à tous vos encouragements. Au prochain chapitre j'essayerais de détailler plus. 


End file.
